1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement in the art of measuring the field angle of a magnetic field as a function of axial position within a magnet bore tube and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an arrangement utilizing a self propelled shuttle to carry a magnetic field probe through a magnet bore tube in predetermined advancements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An alignment gauge is used to measure the magnetic field angle as a function of axial position in each of the magnets for the Superconducting Super Collider (SSC). Present measurements are made by manually pushing the magnetic field alignment gauge through the length of each bore tube with long aluminum rods. Gauge location is controlled through graduation marks and alignment pins on the push rods. Measurements of the field direction were taken at three inch intervals as the gauge travelled the length of the beam tube. Graduation marks placed on the aluminum rods provided the means of determining the gauge axial position. Critical to the accuracy of the measurements is the ability to maintain the gauge deviation from horizontal to .+-. five degrees at each position along the magnet length. Alignment pins in the aluminum rods permitted angular control by an operator at the end of the magnet bore tube. A logging multimeter with tape output provided the voltage measurements for each measurement location. Exact axial positioning of the gauge was recorded by the gauge operator during the measurements. Data processing and plotting was accomplished by manually entering voltage measurements and axial probe positions into a computer after the measurements were completed. The procedure was labor intensive and involved several personnel to perform each measurement. Obviously, a need exists for an improved arrangement for measuring the field angle as a function of axial position in each of the cold iron magnets for the SSC. It is believed that the present invention provides a substantial improvement over the previously known arrangements for accomplishing this task.